orienteering_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Orienteering
Orienteering is the name given to a range of sports that involve participants navigating from one control to another (usually in a predetermined order, and in the shortest amount of time possible), using only an orienteering map and a compass. With the most popular being foot orienteering, orienteering has developed into many different forms since its creation as a land navigation exercise for military officers, and is now a sport which many countries all over the world partake in. Orienteering types IOF governed * Foot orienteering * Mountain bike orienteering * Ski orienteering * Trail orienteering Not IOF governed * Canoe orienteering * Car orienteering * Mounted orienteering * Rogaining History of orienteering Orienteering was first recognised in Sweden in the late 19th century, as a form of military training in land navigation. It quickly grew into a competitive sport for military officers, then later for members of the public. The first known orienteering event which was open to the public was held in Norway in 1897. By the 1930s, with the invention of affordable, yet reliable compasses, orienteering began to gain popularity as a sport. In the succeeding years, orienteering began to spread to all parts of the world. In 1961, the International Orienteering Federation (IOF) was founded, and became the official governing body for the sport. Since then, the IOF has recognised 79 different countries as members of the sport.http://orienteering.org/about-the-iof/the-iof/ Five years later, in 1966, the first World Orienteering Championships were held for foot orienteering. These championships have since been held every other year until 2003, when they started being held yearly.http://orienteering.org/calendarresults/foot-orienteering/world-orienteering-championships/ Orienteering equipment * Orienteering map * Compass * Control description holder * Control card, or electronic card Competition types Long Long orienteering, or classic orienteering, is a race type which involves participants navigating to controls which are in a predetermined order, usually in cross-country type terrain. The winner of a long orienteering race is awarded to the orienteer who completes the set course the fastest. Long races usually have a winning time of over an hour, and route choice plays a big part in deciding the winner. Middle Middle orienteering is a race type which is similar in terrain to a long orienteering event, but the winning time tends to be about half of that of the long race type. Route choice tends to be less important, with a bigger emphasis on complicated navigation. Relay The relay orienteering race type is run by multiple members in a team - much like a running relay - and their total time determines the winner overall. Rather than having a staggered start, relay races tend to have one runner from each team as part of a mass start; each member of the mass start having a slightly different course to many of the other runners. Relays tend to be in the cross-country style, and there may only be one runner from each team out on the course at the same time (in other words, the next runner begins after the previous runner has finished). Score The score race type involves orienteers visiting as many controls as possible within a time limit, rather than trying to run a predetermined course as fast as possible. These races usually involve a mass start, and each control will be worth a different number of points based on how difficult it is to navigate to. The winner of a score race is the one who acquires the most points within the time limit. This race type is predominantly used in rogaining. Sprint Ultrasprint Night String Precision Notes and references